Phobia
by Heroessylar94
Summary: This story is set after season 4, but before "These are the Voyages..." After departing from Earth the crew of Enterprise comes across an uncharted star system and explores the new planet. As usual trouble ensues... Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark all around. The only light filtering down from what seemed to be very far away. His lungs ached from the lack of air. His mind was screaming in chaos. Fear paralyzed his entire body, though he knew he should be desperately trying to reach the surface, the distant light fading by the second. _

"_How can this be happening?" he thought, in denial "Didn't I join Star Fleet to escape the water, my fear of drowning?" The thought faded away as the cold surrounded him, everything fading into darkness._

. . .

"After everything that's happened recently, it's good to be exploring again," thought Jonathan Archer, captain of the Earth starship Enterprise. He thought back to the past 2 years they had spent averting crisis after crisis. No misguided alien race trying to destroy Earth and no xenophobic humans trying to take over. He was happy to be returning to their original mission, exploring the great expanse that was space. "To go where no man has gone before…" Archer mused. After departing from Earth a little over a week ago they were approaching the first uncharted system of this expedition.

"Captain" his Vulcan science officer and second in command, T'Pol said, "The system we are approaching has thirteen planets, three of which are Minshara class."

"Excellent," Archer responded. Turning to his helmsman, Ensign Travis Mayweather, he said, "Travis set a course for the nearest of the three."

"Yes sir," Travis acknowledged, "We'll reach orbit in three hours."

. . .

After entering orbit, T'Pol began to run scans on the planet. Sensors indicated that 90% of the planet's surface consisted of water. Only 10% of the planet's surface was made of land, making up several island chains scattered about the planet. The atmosphere contained high amounts of nitrogen and oxygen. "Plenty suitable for the humanoid crew to breath," T'Pol noted. Continuing her scans, T'Pol then searched for bio signs. The sensors picking up several animal and plant life populating the islands freckling the planet's vast oceans. The climate seemed to be rather tropical, most of the planet averaged at 80 degrees Fahrenheit; there were slight raises and decreases here and there. T'Pol reported her findings to the captain.

"Any sign of intelligent life? I would prefer not to have any surprises," Archer said, slight humor glinting in his eyes.

"Sensors only indicate plant and animal bio signs on the islands, but sensors can be wrong. They were unable to effectively scan the oceans. Other than picking up a few marine life bio signs near the surface, what lies deeper in the ocean is unknown. There may be a chemical interference causing the sensor malfunction…"

He nodded and said, "Travis prepare a shuttle pod. T'Pol, Trip, Malcolm, and I will be travelling down to the planet to explore. Have it prepared within the hour."

"Yes sir" said Travis, getting up and leaving the bridge, heading toward the shuttle bay.

. . .

"So much water!" said Malcolm Reed, the Enterprise's Chief Armory Officer "I don't think I've seen so much in one place before." He gazed out one of the small window and out onto the new planet.

"The surface is 90% water" said T'Pol, gazing at the tablet in her hand. She was puzzled over the fact that scanners where unable to penetrate the ocean. There seemed to be no logical reason for it, but so far she had been unable to find the cause.

"Trip, bring us to that chain of islands in the eastern hemisphere, near the equator," Archer said, studying the planet's surface.

"Aye Captain" said Commander Charles Tucker III in his southern accent. Nicknamed Trip, he was the Chief Engineer of Enterprise. Trip fiddled with the shuttle pod's controls, steering toward the islands as directed by his captain.

As they neared the islands Archer said, "There, land on that beach" pointing to the largest of the islands.

Trip carefully steered and landed the shuttle pod on the foreign beach. Emerging from the shuttle pod, they were momentarily stunned by the bright, clear light. The ocean was a brilliant, deep blue gently lapping at the beach. The sand was a light silver color. Bordering the beach was a vast jungle, spanning the entire island. The jungle seemed to be full of life, thick with trees and other unfamiliar vegetation. Exotic and strange animals could be heard from deep within. The air was clear and clean, smelling of salt and some alien perfume that seemed to be emanating from alien flowers of sorts on the edge of the jungle.

"Incredible," Trip murmured, the beach vaguely reminding him of the beaches from his home state Florida. Well except for the silver sand… that tended to be golden brown on Earth.

. . .

After thoroughly exploring the beach they, moved to the edge of the jungle. Trip peered into the green foliage. T'Pol ran scans of the looming jungle. She saw many animal bio signs not far from the edge. Informing the captain of this he said, "Alright everybody be alert, put phasers on stun. We don't know what kind of creatures are in there."

"Yes sir" murmured the others, grabbing their phasers and adjusting the setting.

Looking into the dark jungle once more, Archer headed into the unknown, eager to explore. The interior was much like he imagined it to be. The jungle was dark and humid. Little light managed to fight through the thick canopy created by the trees. A pair of eyes yellow peered at them from inside some vegetation before they heard a menacing growl and the eyes disappeared from sight. Glancing up at the looming foliage, he could faintly see small shadows darting from tree to tree. He wondered if they were birds or primates of some kind.

Trip walked over to where the yellow eyes had been seen and curiously examined the vegetation, which looked to be a bush of some kind. It had light green leaves with thin dark blue veins. There were a few bunches of light blue berries with gold spots hanging from the branches. He picked a berry, examining it before tossing it back into the bush.

Going deeper, the air seemed to get thicker and warmer. A few bugs buzzed around their heads before flying away, seemingly disinterested. Wiping sweat off his brow Archer glanced around. The trees had grown larger but more spaced apart allowing the hot sun to beat down in large patches of light. Traveling a little farther they encountered a stream. Bright yellow and pink fish darted around. They decided to take a rest here.

T'Pol scanned the water and confirmed that there were no toxic substances in it. With this knowledge, they all dipped their hands into the cool water, splashing it on their faces and necks. The cool water felt refreshing. Feeling rejuvenated, they were eager to start again.

"We'll continue on for another hour," Archer said, "then we'll return to the shuttle pod and go back to Enterprise. Tomorrow I'll send some crewmen down to collect samples." They all nodded in agreement. After more thought, he added, smiling, "Maybe they'll even be able to catch some animal specimens. I bet Phlox would enjoy that." His companions chuckled.

. . .

After returning to Enterprise everyone was eager to take a shower and change out of their sweat soaked uniforms, except T'Pol of course. After growing up in a desert the planet's climate was nothing compared to Vulcan.

Trip was just leaving his quarters after showering and donning a fresh uniform, and was heading to engineering. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow dart across his vision. He turned but saw nothing. "Must have something in my eye…" he thought, continuing on his way. Reaching engineering, he walked over to the warp engine, grabbing the offered tablet from an ensign. Looking down he examined the readings and he saw the shadow again. Turning he saw the dark shadow dart behind the warp core before disappearing.

"Did you see that?" Trip asked the passing crewman.

"See what sir?" the confused woman responded.

"It was a- oh never mind" Trip grumbled.

Finishing his shift, he left engineering, heading to the mess hall for a quick bite before some much needed rest. Exiting the turbo lift, Trip noticed that shadow again. It darted out of his vision as soon as he focused on it. "What is this?" Trip thought furiously. Whatever it was it was driving him crazy. Diverting from his original course, he headed toward sickbay. Maybe Phlox could explain his latest vision problem and give him something for it.

Arriving in sickbay, he explained what he had been experiencing. Phlox examined him and afterward said, "As far as I can tell nothings wrong with you. Perhaps you're just tired, when was the last time you slept?"

"Oh about twenty-two hours ago," Trip replied sheepishly, "I was on my way to my quarters for some rest, but I kept thinking I was seeing something."

"Well you look fine, besides looking exhausted. Go back to you quarters and get some rest."

"Yes, Doctor" Trip said, smiling wearily.

Leaving sickbay and heading toward his quarters, he saw a flicker of the shadow. Turning sharply towards it direction he finally saw what had been eluding him all day. Terrified he managing to squeak out a "What the-"

. . .

** Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for the long wait I had trouble getting my story beta read, but here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy :) **

. . .

"Where was he found?" Archer asked entering sickbay, walking over to the unconscious form of his friend lying on a bio bed.

"Ensign Sato found him not far from the mess hall. He was lying unconscious on the floor. He was in here not too long ago complaining about vision problems," Dr. Phlox relied, running a scan on Trip.

"Can you tell what's wrong? Archer inquired, concerned for his Chief Engineer.

"Unfortunately, I can't, Captain. As far as I can tell nothing should be wrong with him! I am rather baffled, but no matter what I do he won't wake and his vitals are getting weaker. His heart seems to be in overdrive. It doesn't make any sense." Phlox replied, frustrated.

"Could he have picked something up from the planet?" Archer said.

"That is a likely possibility, but none of my equipment is picking anything up" Phlox said, frowning.

"Well keep working; let me know what you find," Archer said. Walking over to the com he said "Hoshi, have all crewmen on the planet come back to Enterprise and report to decon. We don't know what is affecting Trip, but there is a possibility that he picked it up on the planet."

"Yes sir" Hoshi responded.

"Archer out"

. . .

After visiting Trip in sickbay, Malcolm was heading back to his quarters for a shower and some rest. Just before reaching his quarters, the Captain caught up with him.

"Malcolm I'd like you and some of your security team to go down to the planet's surface and retrace our steps from our earlier trek through the jungle. I'd also like you to wear EV suits so that you don't risk getting infected with whatever has caused Trip's condition."Archer commanded.

"Understood, sir," Malcolm replied, sighing inwardly. He had been looking forward to a nice long shower and a couple hours of sleep, but duty called and Trip's life was in the balance.

"Report to me once you've returned" the Captain ordered. Malcolm responded with a "Yes sir" before heading back toward the armory to collect weapons and some of his people.

. . .

Reaching the stream where they had stopped and rested before, Malcolm followed it until he and his men reached the deep pool that the Captain had discovered the day before. Bending down to take some water samples for Phlox, Malcolm noticed movement in the water. Leaning over so he was even closer to the deep blue water he stared hard into the depths of the pool. Suddenly a tentacle shot out of the water and pulled him in.

He struggled hard against the steely grasp, trying to reach his phaser, but it was no use, pulling him deeper and deeper until he could see little light. He was paralyzed with fear, his greatest fear coming to life. He let out a noiseless scream of agony as all his air left him and he inhaled the dark water. The cold surrounded him as he lost conciseness and darkness took over his vision.

Crewman Will looked over at Malcolm with surprise. The man had just let out an agonizing scream of fear and collapsed, almost falling into the pool he had just be collecting water from. Rushing over to the man, he tried to discern why had he screamed and most importantly why had he collapsed? Where they in some kind of danger? Was there some enemy lurking in the shadows? Phaser poised, finger on the trigger he glanced around, but he found nothing to explain Malcolm's current state.

Grabbing his communicator he contacted Enterprise and informed them of the situation. Captain Archer immediately had them beamed up. They were met in the transporter room by the Dr. Phlox and the Captain. Phlox examined the unconscious Malcolm and gravely said, "He is in the same condition Commander Tucker is in."

. . .

**Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"How can he be infected with what Trip has? He was wearing protection!" Archer fumed, desperation fueling his anger.

"I can only assume that whatever it is he picked it up the first time, along with Commander Tucker. So in all likelihood, if they both have it, you and Commander T'Pol most certainly do as well," said the Doctor.

"So it's only a matter of time before I or T'Pol succumbs to whatever this it? Well that's just great!"Archer said irritably, "Have you discovered anything at least?"

"Well from what I've heard from crewman Will, it seems that Lieutenant Reed was extremely terrified before he collapsed. According to Will there was no reason for Lieutenant Reed to be frightened at all."

"What was he doing before he collapsed?" Archer inquired.

Phlox shrugged and said, "Taking some water samples."

"Hmmmm…" Archer said, deep in thought. "That day we went down" Archer started, "We all came into contact with some water in a stream… T'Pol said that there was nothing harmful in it so we all splashed some on our faces to cool down. The scanner may have been wrong; you might have picked something up from the water. What do you think?"

"I think that I should get those water samples pronto so I can begin to analyze the water" Phlox said.

"I'll have T'Pol bring them" Archer replied leaving sickbay.

. . .

"You wanted these Doctor?" T'Pol asked, entering into sickbay.

"Ah T'Pol, yes I did" Phlox said smiling, "Thank you."

"I was directed to do so by the captain," T'Pol replied.

"Commander, I was wondering if you were feeling alright? I believe that Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed picked up their illness when they were down in the surface the first time with yourself and Captain Archer," Phlox asked, concerned.

"I am fine, Doctor," T'Pol responded.

"Just checking, maybe Vulcan's are immune to this infection," Phlox said optimistically.

"Perhaps," T'Pol replied, leaving sickbay.

. . .

"You find something?" Archer asked Doctor Phlox.

"Yes, yes I did," Phlox said, "It seems that there were extremely tiny organisms in the water. I believe that they were absorbed by Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed's bodies when they came into contact with the water on the planet. Studying them more showed that they were in the men's optical cortex as well as in the cerebellum and the surrounding area of the hypothalamus. This might explain why Commander Tucker was having vision problems and appeared to be terrified before he collapsed. Perhaps the parasites induce hallucination in their hosts. That could explain Lieutenant Reed's behavior. Perhaps he saw or experienced something frightening."

"Have you found a way to kill the parasites?" Archer asked.

"Not yet, they appear to be quite resilient," Phlox replied, examining a tablet "I have extracted some of the parasites from Commander Tucker and exposing them to different radiations. It seems that ultra violet radiation is the most effective, but I need to run some more tests."

"Okay, keep me up to date." Archer said, just turning to leave sickbay. Suddenly a piercing, warning alarm sounded.

They rushed over to Trip. His heart had stopped beating.

"Captain! Bring me that hypospray" Phlox demanded, leaning over Trip. Archer quickly retrieved the requested hypospray. Phlox immediately grabbed it from Archer and injected it into Trip. Trip's body jerked violently before laying still, his heart had begun to beat again.

"He can't hold up much longer Captain" Phlox said grimly, "and Lieutenant Reed isn't far behind him."

"Well then you had better get that treatment ready," Archer replied, grimly.

"I'll do my best Captain," Phlox responded.

. . .

A soft beep resounded in the quiet room followed by "Captain Archer?"

Groaning the Captain rolled out of bed. He stumbled over to the com, nearly tripping over his beagle, Porthos, in the process.

"Archer" he said, pressing the button.

"The Doctor would like to see you, Sir," Hoshi said.

"Tell him I'll be right there." Archer responded, "Archer out."

Getting into his uniform, Archer left his quarters, heading toward sickbay. The halls seemed eerily empty, his footsteps reverberating loudly in the corridor. Reaching sickbay, he entered to find Phlox pulling a sheet up to cover Lieutenant Reed's face, the next bio bed over was another covered form which he assumed to be Trip. Icy fear and sadness crept up his spine.

"What happened?" he asked, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, Captain" Phlox said softly "There was nothing I could do. I can find no cure to this parasite." Archer looked over at the other bio beds. All had a crewmember resting on it. Looking all around he saw the sickbay was filled with unconscious forms. "The parasite seems to have spread. Over half of the crew has collapsed and I can only assume that it is only a matter of time before the rest follows suit. I fit as many of them as I could in here; the others were placed in their quarters," Phlox said, despair in his every word, "We may have to face the reality that there is no way to remove the parasite."

"How can this be?" Archer said sinking into a nearby chair. His crew were all dying before his eyes. It was one of his worst fears as a captain. He could not, he would not believe it.

"Captain, are you feeling alright?" Phlox asked.

"I'm fine…" Archer started before slumping down, unconscious.

. . .

"Captain!" Phlox cried rushing over to where Archer had collapsed moments ago uttering a cry of despair. Heaving the Captain off the ground Phlox carefully placed him on a bed next to the unconscious forms of Trip and Malcolm. Walking over to the com, he said "T'Pol"

Responding, T'Pol said, "Here, Doctor."

"The Captain has just collapsed, I can only assume he has been affected by the parasite," Phlox reported.

"Understood, how are Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed?" T'Pol asked.

"So far they're hanging on, I've almost prepared the treatment. In a few hours time I will be ready to treat Commander Tucker. Let's hope they hang on till then."

. . .

**Let me know if you're at all confused about what happened.**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Epilogue

**1 week later…**

"It's good to be walking again" Trip said walking over to where Captain Archer resided on his captain's chair.

"Yes," agreed the Captain.

"Though it was pretty nice getting all that rest, despite the fact that I was on death's doorstep" Trip continued chuckling.

"Well that's one way to look at it, though I don't know if I would count any of that rest" Archer replied shaking his head at his friend, "It's fortunate we have such a good doctor, finding a treatment and saving our hides." Turning to Travis Archer said, "Take us out of here ensign, I think we've had enough of the tropics for awhile!"

"Aye, Captain," Travis said. Enterprise left orbit of the tropical planet and moved on deeper into space, heading towards their next great adventure.

. . .

**Please Review :)**


End file.
